


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by Syverne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syverne/pseuds/Syverne
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles for the Sanders Sides series on YouTube.Feel free to suggest drabbles on my Tumblr (syverne)!





	1. Guess (Intrulogical)

Logan was reading a book. He usually was. This particular book was nothing special, in fact, the logical Side was considering leaving it for the time being. The plot was unexciting, the characters were relatively bland, and the dialogue was corny. As the hero shouted some rather emotionless lines at the antagonist, Logan’s vision went dark.

Someone was holding his hands over Logan’s eyes. If asked to guess, Logan could have nailed the name in one go.

“Guess who!” the ‘mysterious’ voice chirped in a sing-song tone, as if this were the most fun he’d had all day.

“Hm…” Logan considered just saying the name, but if he’d learned one thing from his unfortunate choice of boyfriend, it was that a bit of fun couldn’t hurt every once in a while. “Abraham Lincoln?”

“Nope!” the other Side replied. “Guess again, Lo-Lo!”

Logan held back a sigh. He’d given up a long time ago trying to stop the other from using those embarrassing nicknames. “Doctor Frankenstein?”

“Getting warmer…” he cooed directly into Logan’s ear, causing him to flinch slightly. “One more try.”

“Look, I-” Logan started, but he was interrupted quickly.

“Shush, Smarties, if you’re not going to guess just give up,” he taunted.

Logan huffed, but he didn’t want to lose. Knowing the other, the punishment for losing might involve a mace over the head, and frankly, he didn’t need even more of a headache. “I know it’s you, Remus.”

Remus removed his hands from over Logan’s eyes and smirked. “Ding ding! A hundred points to Lo-Lo.”

“I’d rather have a kiss,” Logan teased. “I think I deserve it after winning your  _ terribly _ difficult game.”

Remus cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you  _ sure? _ ”

“Perfectly,” Logan answered with a smile.


	2. Scrapbook (Roceit)

Deceit peered down at Roman, who was laying on the floor plastering photos into what seemed to be a scrapbook. His eyebrows crunched together in an expression of confusion, trying to remember if he had ever seen Roman scrapbook before.

After regarding his boyfriend for a few moments, Deceit asked, “Since when do you scrapbook?”

The prince gave a start, rolling onto his side and looking back at Deceit. Roman paused for a few moments, then replied, “Since you became so cute - I have to document your evolution.”

Deceit snorted out a laugh. “What am I, an exotic bird?”

Roman smirked. “Exotic snake, more like,” he shot back, sitting up and closing the scrapbook.

“May I see?” Deceit asked gently, kneeling down on the ground next to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know…” Roman teased. “Only if I get to pick the movie tomorrow night.”

“Deal,” Deceit replied. “It better not be the Princess Bride again, though.”

“No promises,” the prince grinned and handed the scrapbook over to Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://shipprompts.tumblr.com/post/184527215422/a-since-when-do-you-scrapbook-b-since-you
> 
> I ship these two dramatic babies so hard ok


	3. Hate = Love (Roceit)

_ I hate you. I hate everything about you, Roman. _

The prince could still hear Deceit’s voice echoing in his mind. After months of silent longing, he had finally confessed his feelings towards the other Side… and had been rejected violently.

Roman swept through the halls, ignoring a cry from Patton asking what was wrong as he clutched a hand to his face, where tears were threatening to spill over. He reached the door of his room and threw it open, launching himself inside before slamming it shut again, locking it with a thought. Roman flung himself dramatically onto his four-poster bed and sobbed in a way only a Disney-inspired prince could.

It was minutes (maybe hours, the distraught Side couldn’t tell) before he heard a knock at the door.

“I can’t talk to you right now, Patton,” Roman called as nonchalantly as he could at the door.

But the knocking persisted.

“Not the best time, Logan!” he raised his voice slightly, fighting to keep emotion from it.

Another knock rapped on the wood.

Roman got to his feet and charged towards the door, yelling, “Virgil, I swear to-” as he ripped the door open.

But it wasn’t Virgil.

It wasn’t Logan, or Patton, either.

It was Deceit, and the tinge of redness to his eyes suggested that he too had been recently crying. His hands were clenched in front of him and he seemed stressed, snake-slit yellow eyes finding Roman’s face.

“What do  _ you  _ want?” Roman demanded, folding his arms and staring down the Dark Side with a glare of concentrated poison.

“I-I-” Deceit stammered, before gulping and taking a deep breath. “Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?”

“Ask someone else,” the prince spat, and he moved to close the door in Deceit’s face.

“Wait!” Deceit cried, practically throwing himself in the way of the door. “Wait, please, Roman, listen to me.”

“I did listen to you,” Roman placed his hands on Deceit’s chest and tried to force him back out into the hallway. “You told me what you think of me, and I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth, okay?”

“Paper. And a pen. Please,” Deceit pushed back, and Roman tried to ignore the fact that they were then mere inches from each other.  _ Deceit hates me, _ he repeated to himself.  _ He hates me, he does, he said so. _

“Why should I-” at that, Deceit shoved him out of the way and charged into Roman’s room, straight to the elegant, hand-crafted mahogany desk directly across from the door. “Hey!” Roman cried, running after him, but Deceit had already retrieved what he had asked for from on top of it.

“Get. Out,” Roman hissed angrily, grabbing Deceit by the shoulder as he hastily tried to scribble something on the top sheet of the notepad.

“Roman-” Roman flung the other Side with much more violence than needed back out into the hall, the notepad falling to the ground between them.

“What makes you think you have the  _ right _ to come here after what you said?” Roman demanded as he bent down to pick up the pad. “How  _ dare _ you… how  _ dare- _ ” but he faltered as he caught glimpse of the words scrawled messily across the page.

_ I’m sorry. I thought you knew I could only speak in lies,  _ the paper read, and Roman understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr @ syverne


End file.
